


In The Night's Gloom

by FrostAcademic



Series: Five [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Chains, Hiccup's a vampire for reasons, M/M, Porn but with plot sort of, Sensual not sexual, The fuck are tags?, mild dubcon, moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic





	In The Night's Gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patch as always with love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Patch+as+always+with+love).



A quiet night, the streets quiet and still.  
The moon is high above, and it lights up the quiet sidewalks slightly, a cold, unfeeling glare of blue. A house looms over the sidewalk at the streets end, a gothic house of several stories, and severe disrepair. A light shines passively in the top story, but otherwise, the place seems completely empty.  
If one was to walk along the lawn, you'd spot a row of small windows along the level of the dark and dead grass, all dark. Peeking inside would show you nothing, not even if you sat and watched. Not that you would, but if you were to enter the room beyond, you might hear soft noises, the rubbing of skin on skin, the slick noise of wet strokes, the soft sighs of a man. It startles to hear it in a supposedly empty home.  
A hand shows in the darkness as a car passes by outside on the road, the high beams showing a pale skinned hand reaching out, before being devoured by the darkness all over again. The next passage of light shows the pale hand gripping the dark, tanned skin of a man's erect cock, rubbing up and down its thick shaft, as the light fades.  
The next car's passing light shows pale lips sliding onto a lighter skinned foreskin, licking the tightly closed tip, kissing it, stretching it. A soft cry of pain, but also a cry of obvious sexual pleasure.  
"You never pulled your foreskin further? Only down the head?" A soft voice whispered, a deep voice smacking of culture and graces.  
"I..I only pulled it as far as I needed t..to..." A second voice said, a softer, whispery voice, tanged with an acent.  
"Enough to piss and cum? That's cute...but really...it can go all the way down the head if you just...."  
"Ouch...stop..."  
The fingers pulled back in the darkness. "Fine. But you should consider...."  
"Just....just do this..."  
A hiss of breath. "I..is that...y..your..."  
A low chuckled, as a rustling noise echoed in the dark. "My finger..yes. You're very tight for a supposed non-virgin...I'd almost think you were lying about your purity." The finger moved up and down, making the other grunt deeply, and hiss in breath.  
"Mmmm....you like that, don't you? Should I put something better in your hole?"  
"Y..yes..."  
Rustling, a car passing by lighting up the room, showing the paler man compeltely naked, lifting the tanned man's legs up high, showing off his dripping erection amid a puff of white hair.  
In the dark, there was a gasp, as skin met skin. "Mmmm... I think you ARE a virgin.."  
"J..just shut up..." A light slap. "Fuck me...that's why we're here...fuck my asshole, you stupid filthy bloodsucker."  
A chuckle. "So eager... do you not like taking it slow?"  
"I hate you sometimes, Hiccup."  
Hiccup chuckled, thrusting in the darkness, the dim light of the moon glinting off his teeth, pointed and long in red gums. "But you always love me..that's why we play like this..Jack."  
Jack smirked, and held on to Hiccup's back, as they moved together in the darkness, soft grunts and sighs filling the dark room.  
When Hiccup came, it was silent, as always, while Jack cried out, white splattering Hiccup's belly and chest. "Was it good, love?"  
Jack laughed, tired, as Hiccup undid the chains and shackles holding Jack to the cold stone wall. "It always is."  
"Yes...it is."


End file.
